


Impulsively on Purpose

by angelus2hot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: camelot_drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Lancelot has had a day of impulses.





	Impulsively on Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Impulsively on Purpose   
> **Fandom:** Merlin  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Merlin/Lancelot  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 177  
>  **Summary:** Lancelot has had a day of impulses.  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt 'impulse' at camelot_drabble

“And how was your day?” Merlin grinned at the gorgeous man standing in front of him.

Lancelot shrugged. “It’s been one impulse after another.”

Merlin stared at him in confusion. Impulsive was not a word that he would have ever used to describe Lancelot. “What makes you say that?”

Without hesitation Lancelot began to reel off a list of things he had done on impulse on this day. He paused to take a deep breath before he added, “And now I’ve followed you here.” 

“Why?” Merlin’s confusion deepened. “Was there something you...?” 

Before Merlin could finish speaking Lancelot leaned forward and placed a long lingering kiss on his lips.

"Another impulse?" The question fell from Merlin's lips the minute his erratic breathing allowed.

Lancelot couldn’t stop himself from staring at Merlin’s lips as he shook his head and whispered, "Impulsively on purpose."

A huge smile graced Merlin's face. _He could be just as impulsive as Lancelot and it was about time he showed him._ The thought ran through his mind as he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
